During the past year, several non-invasive techniques were developed and employed for the study of neuroanatomical asymmetries and cerebral blood flow in chimpanzees in relation to cognitive functions. Specifically, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) was used to assess asymmetries in the planum temporale and in petalia patterns in great apes and monkeys. In a subsequent study, asymmetries in Sylvian fissure length were examined as they pertain to the expression of handedness in a sample of chimpanzees. To assess cerebral blood flow, chimpanzees were trained to present their ears which allowed for assessment of temperature changes in the tympanic membrane. Temperature changes were then correlated with performance on a variety of cognitive tasks. With respect to the MRI results, these data suggest that the neurobiological basis of language is evident in great apes. Moreover, the MRI results as well as the blood flow results indicate the presence of structural and physiolog ical manifestations of hemispheric specialization in nonhuman primates. Taken together, the existing results and further development of these methodologies will foster a greater understanding of the biological and environmental factors which govern the development of cognitive functions in primates, including humans.